pain to be a genius
by gabriel.x0
Summary: Someone woos Iruka and all the facts say it's Kakashi. But Kakashi knows better - he isn't guilty. Anyway - guilty or not, he has to deal with it. And with repercussions too
1. Chapter 1

z 1 z

There were plenty of people in mission room. Kakashi stood in the corner with Genma and Asuma, listening to Genma's blabbering, but not paying much attention to what exactly he said. His distraction sat at the mission desk taking reports, barely checking them, but without fail smiling and saying the standard phrase of thanks to every shinobi. And almost every minute this guy glimpsed at Kakashi expressively, and then returned to his job. What was amusing is that facial expression changed each time, so Kakashi saw already fear, fury, sympathy, shyness, rage, anger, wrath, hesitation, empathy and wondered which emotion will be the next.

"What the hell happened to Iruka?" mumbled Kakashi, a little bit shocked.

"To Iruka?" Genma stopped his story-telling and looked at the chuunin fluently. "Oh, he's not himself since he started to get these strange letters. It's been almost a week."

"What kind of letters?" frowned Kakashi. "Blackmail? Treat?"

"No!" Genma laughed loudly. "Love letters!"

"Love…?"

"Very silly and childish love-letters, performed in completely terrible handwriting" Genma spit his senbon at his palm and grinned at Kakashi. "He knows all his student's handwritings pretty well and he is quiet sure it's not them. But he still wonders who leaves the letters. So recently, starting to look thru shinobi's reports, he came to some conclusions" the speech ended with very expressive wink.

Kakashi's eyes – at least his visible eye - widened with realization.

"You mean he thinks it's me who's writing them?" he turned to look at Iruka. This time chuunin's eyes were cunning. Kakashi coughed and quickly turned back to Genma.

"I told him it is nonsense, you know. But our Iruka is rather stubborn" said Genma. "That's why we made some nice bets…"

"Why didn't you tell me in first place?" whined Kakashi, interrupting Genma. "Wait! You made bets?" he narrowed his eye. "What kind of bets?"

"I told you now, didn't I?" asked Genma calmly, taking senbon back to his mouth. "It just seems Iruka doesn't know how to react, you see" he pointed a finger in chuunin's direction.

Kakashi squinted at Iruka again and saw a bloodlust in his eyes.

"Shit, he'll eat me alive!"

"Not for sure" declared Genma in a know-it-all tone. "We bet what he'll do when he comes at you finally".

Kakashi winced.

"Shall I make a fair bet to provide enough money for my funeral?"

"Don't be silly, Kakashi, it's 50 x 50 now" laughed Asuma.

"What's 50 x 50 now?"

"50% for him murdering you, and 50% for him molesting you. You see, there is a very good chance to live and enjoy!"

Kakashi stunned.

"Great!" he said finally, turning to look at Iruka. There was a kindness written on his face. Kakashi whined.

"Better make it molestation, Kakashi" Genma winked at him.

"Why – because you bet it?"

"Of course, I believe in you, you see!" Genma grinned widely.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

Before coming out of the mission room he squinted at Iruka again, but chuunin was busy this time and was not staring at him. Kakashi frowned. He felt… disappointed? Incredible! He'd better think of a strategy to manage this situation, he was a genius, wasn't he?

z z z

Kakashi overtook Genma near the gate.

"Hey, Genma, wait a minute!" he cried.

Genma stopped and turned to Kakashi.

"I have an urgent mission, for you to know" he said slowly, not in a hurry at all.

"Right. You'll catch up, you are the special jounin" said Kakashi, smiling at him sheepishly.

"Very funny indeed, Hatake" spit Genma. "Now, what is it you want?"

"Did Iruka show you the letters? I want to know what they were about" declared Kakashi.

"No, of course he didn't show them. But I'm a special jounin indeed" Genma grinned.

"So…"

"Yes, I can tell you" Genma shut his eyes, remembering the contents of the letters. "The first one was something like 'THE ROSES ARE RED, THE VIOLETS ARE BLUE, IRUKA-SENSEI I LOVE YOU'" Genma opened his eyes. "Nice, isn't it?"

Kakashi growled something unintelligible. He saw Raido coming and waved him a short greeting.

"Hi to you too, Kakashi!" smiled Raido politely. "Gen, we are late, aren't we?"

Genma winced.

"Hey, do you remember the second letter Iruka got this week?" he asked Raido instead of answering his question.

"Yes, it was great! 'I LIKE WHEN YOU SHOUT, I LIKE WHEN YOU YELL, JUST PAY ME ATTENTION AND THEN I WON'T FAIL'" recited Raido. "You know, Kakashi, one can really think it was you, if one didn't know better" he added after hesitating a little.

Kakashi nodded.

"Was there something else?" he asked.

"Three or four more, the same style" said Genma.

Raido rolled his eyes.

"The style got better I think, as if the author started to really enjoy those writings! I liked this one particularly: 'WHILE YOU ARE A BEAUTY I FEEL LIKE A BEAST, BUT I CAN OBSERVE YOU AT LEAST'" Raido stopped. "I wonder why I don't get such nice poems?" he added, shoving Genma with his shoulder.

Genma shuddered.

"Because I'll kill the poet if you do?"

Kakashi coughed, interrupting the eye-conversation between the two.

"Maybe Iruka has a girlfriend or a boyfriend who can write him something like this?"

"Iruka is single since I don't remember when and has no idea of who that anonym person is" said Genma absent-mindedly, still observing Raido with narrowed eyes.

"Then I'll better go to find and kill them" decided Kakashi.

"Why, not kill, but reveal" said Raido, breaking his eye-contact with Genma. "To get them to Iruka and make them happy together for the rest of their lifes".

Kakashi frowned at this idea and thought that he doesn't like it at all. Lost in uneasy thoughts, he waved his goodbye to Genma and Raido and went away, planning the stalking as the first measure.

"He is upset I see" Raido shrugged. "But I don't get why".

Genma grinned and pulled him to the gates by the sleeve.

"C'mon, Rai, we are late for a mission and we have to talk about the poesy along the way" he pointed. "Two times minimum I think".

z z z

Kakashi watched a little girl, one of Iruka's younger students: she got to teacher's table and put a small letter inside. 'She is a real stealth monster, doing this while Iruka is in the classroom', thought Kakashi amazed.

He was under the henge, but chose to sit near the windowsill just in case…

"Kai!" said Iruka in a strict voice right above his ear.

"Shit!" cursed Kakashi, realizing that the whole Iruka's class was staring at him.

"Don't you dare to swear in front of the kids!" hissed Iruka. "Stay where you are!" he added, pointing at Kakashi and turning to the class.

"Now you see how simple it is to take someone's henge off. I think we can train this a little bit and Kakashi-san will help us" Iruka looked at Kakashi furiously.

"Of course Iruka-sensei!" answered Kakashi politely. "Glad to help you" he was caught and deserved it.

So for three hours Kakashi trained little monsters, each time letting them detect and reveal and everything in between.

At the end Iruka dismissed the class and came to Kakashi with a piece of paper in his hand.

"You… You…" started Iruka.

"Yes?" wondered Kakashi.

"Get out of here! Now!" yelled Iruka and threw the crumpled paper in his face.

Completely amazed, Kakashi hurried to oblige, catching the piece of paper unconsciously and squeezing it tightly in his hand. He reached the nearest windowsill and stepped into the empty space outside. As soon as he was down and safe, he opened the note, to read terrible handwriting, almost identical to his own – 'BELIEVE ME OR NOT, BUT I'VE MADE A PLOT MY DREAMS TO COME TRUE, SO YOU'LL LOVE ME TOO'.

A little bit shocked, Kakashi raised his eye back to the classroom's window and found Iruka there, looking right at him. After Iruka realized Kakashi was staring at him too, he turned around sharply, his ponytail swinging in anger.


	2. Chapter 2

z 2 z

Sitting on the branch of the tree, Kakashi was thinking about life and all the variety of its roads when he saw the girl from Iruka's class crossing one of these roads. It was exactly the girl which put the letter into her teacher's desk. Without hesitation, Kakashi jumped down, landing right in front of the girl.

"Yo!" he said cheerfully and pretended he was smiling nicely. The picture must have been either shocking or scary enough, because the girl made big eyes and started to scream. Though Kakashi was shocked by this sudden behavior of the girl even more then the girl herself ever could be. He stunned, made two steps back, stumbled and fell down at his ass. Not that he was a weakling, he was a real assassin! But when a little kid from your own home village is shocked or scared and cries the lungs out by merely taking a glance at you, this can make anybody a bit frustrated.

"Oh, hallo Kakashi-san!" cried the girl a moment later as if nothing happened and lent him a hand.

Kakashi ignored her small hand and stood up.

"I thought you were frightened" he winced. The ass ached.

"It's not that. I only tried the new shriek-technique Iruka-sensei taught us yesterday!"

That girl grinned evilly, or was it only Kakashi's imagination?

"I see Iruka-sensei teaches you very useful things…" speculated Kakashi, picturing a rather cute scene including Iruka using the freshly performed technique.

Girl nodded wisely.

"You can't even imagine the things he knows and contrives!" she said proudly.

Kakashi giggled inwardly. If he can't imagine those things it must be something definitely tremendous. So Kakashi was already intrigued to the bitter end.

"I wonder if he can teach me something too" murmured he.

Girl looked at him doubtfully.

"Well, you tried to learn something today, didn't you?" asked she.

"Yes, it was rather entertaining… Though the only thing I learned is that you put the letters into Iruka's table!" pointed Kakashi. There was quite a long silence while the both stared at each other.

"I think I have to go" said the girl turning around.

"What? No… Wait! You have to…" Kakashi wanted to protest, but was firmly interrupted.

"One more word and I'll perform the technique we call 'help! he is a rapist!'" declared the girl squinting at Kakashi over her shoulder.

Kakashi frowned.

"Is it another fabulous technique of Iruka?" he asked sarcastically.

Girl nodded and ran away, leaving an impressed Kakashi behind.

z z z

The very next day, as Genma passed by the hugest tree of the village, he noticed Kakashi reading his favorite book while sitting there and leaning at the tree trunk.

"Yo!" Kakashi waved a greeting to the senbon sucking man. "How was the mission?" asked he.

Genma said nothing, coming strait to Kakashi, settling on the grass and resting his head on Kakashi's thigh.

"What's up, Genma?" asked Kakashi again, looking down at Genma's pouting face.

Genma moaned something unintelligible, biting his senbon fiercely.

Kakashi grinned inwardly and undertook the last possible step to make frustrated man talk.

"Does Raido feel well?" he asked innocently.

Genma's face changed completely. He pressed his lips firmly together and spit his senbon upwards.

"That Raido!" he hissed, very much annoyed.

Kakashi caught the senbon in the air before it landed back on Genma's face and started to twirl it in his fingers reflectively, waiting for Genma to begin his story.

"He said he won't talk to me ever again" whined Genma, rolling over to his stomach and hiding his face in rough material of Kakashi's pants.

"Why is that?" wondered Kakashi.

"Well…" temporized Genma.

Kakashi patted the other man's shoulder friendly way.

"C'mon, Genma, what have you done this time?"

"I've done exactly what he asked for!" muttered Genma. "I wrote him a poem" added he proudly, turning his face to squint at Kakashi.

"Can I hear this masterpiece?" Kakashi thought what their life could possibly look like if all shinobi inherited the fashion of writing the poems for each other.

"As far as you are a master…" started Genma, raising his head up and basing it on his both hands comfortably.

"It's not me who's writing the poems for Iruka!" growled Kakashi.

Genma nodded.

"Right, not yet!" he smirked and stopped Kakashi's objections with a light slap to the hip. "Now, listen! 'MY DEAR DEEPLY SCARRED PARTNER, FEEL FREE TO TAKE ME LIKE A CARTER'" recited Genma solemnly. "Good, isn't it?"

Suddenly Kakashi felt happy that shinobi don't write poetry; even if half of them do it like Genma, it would be mere consternation.

"Awesome!" declared he with a sarcastic grin.

Not at all noticing the irony in Kakashi's voice, Genma put his head back to the other man's lap.

"You see! And that ass Raido doesn't value my talents!" he sighed.

"I guess you forgot your usual 'nice' in your previous sentence" pointed Kakashi. "Before that dirty word 'ass'" he specified as an answer to Genma's surprised glare.

"That one is not dirty!" laughed Genma. "At least I like it as it is" he added, starting to pout again. "He's evil to me, Kakashi! Say, did you like my poem?"

"I told you it's awesome, I even…" started Kakashi, but was interrupted by a very expressive yell.

"Awesome?" shouted Iruka, towering above both of them. "What the hell do you think you are doing, lying like this in front of the academy yard?" he made a pointing wave with his hand as if wanting to include into the picture Kakashi's relaxed pose and Genma's head on his thighs, turned exactly to the other man's abdomen. Kakashi had to admit it was rather provocative. Not to mention all the children were staring at them interestedly out of Iruka's back.

Genma gasped and sat up, placing himself near Kakashi. Now it looked like Iruka was scolding two naughty children, only children were rather big and didn't quiet feel like behaving. Genma grinned at Iruka and entwined his hands around Kakashi's neck, nuzzling the other man's cheek.

"Is our Iruka jealous?" he murmured tenderly.

Kakashi squinted at Genma, a little bit surprised. When he moved his gaze to Iruka, he saw that the teacher was annoyed to the highest point, his hands obviously trembled.

"I guess our Iruka is going to eat us alive" muttered Kakashi carefully; and received another nuzzling from Genma.

Kakashi seriously started to think that it was already more then enough teasing.

"What are they doing, Iruka-sensei?" asked one of the children.

Iruka hesitated a while, staring at the two men madly. If that gaze could kill, they would be already dead.

"They are showing their affection to each other" said Iruka in a plane voice, "like all real friends do" he added angrily.

Deciding not to play with the fate, Kakashi stood up and caught Genma's arm to make the other man straightened too.

"Sorry to disturb your studies, kiddies!" shouted Genma to the children. "We were suffering together, only because my dear friend won't understand my poetry just the same as Kakashi's here…" he made an expressive wave, but caught an impressively significant look of Kakashi and shut up.

As Genma and Kakashi turned to wave bye to Iruka, they saw that the tempered teacher pressed his lips together in dissatisfaction. He stared at two friends for a moment longer and then reverted to the academy with a sharp wag of ponytail.

"That ponytail of his…" muttered Kakashi, starting to walk away.

"His ponytail? What's about it?" asked Genma, fishing a new senbon out of the pocket and putting it into his mouth.

"Want to pull it badly," declared Kakashi, "can't help myself".

Genma squinted at him, lightly sucking the little stick in his mouth and slowly pushing it from one corner of his lips to the opposite.

"Is it that bad?" hummed Genma after a while.

Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

"Yap!" he pointed with a slight nod of his head.

"I think I have a poem for you" declared Genma after a couple of silent minutes, sending Kakashi a naughty grin.

Kakashi winced, but then raised one of his brows and looked at Genma expectantly.

"Listen, it's awesome too!" said Genma and started the slow and kind of greasy declamation. "Khm! 'I'LL PULL IRUKA'S PONYTAIL TO MAKE ME SURE HE IS A MALE'".

"Freak!" grinned Kakashi, trying his best not to burst out laughing at this idiocy.

"Perv!" Genma smirked. He was definitely very much satisfied with his own inventiveness.


	3. Chapter 3

z 3 z

"I feel frustrated! I don't understand what happens here" said Kakashi, sipping his beer through material of his mask. "I wish they gave me a mission, a long one preferably. But there are no requests for now. At least not for my level of abilities" he sighed heavily and rested his masked chin on his palm. "I miss those wonderful days when I was a simple carefree assassin, doing my missions, reading my porn-book all the time and Iruka would yell at me only for my terribly written reports and only when I hit to his shift in the mission room…" Kakashi closed his visible eye and sank into daydreaming.

Genma squinted at him and shook his head. They were sitting in the bar for a while already, but it was Kakashi's second jar of beer so far, so where did this nostalgic bullshit come from?

"I can arrange you some Iruka's yelling, if you'd like it. I mean if today's yelling wasn't enough!" Genma pushed Kakashi's shoulder with his own, but got only a bare growl in reply. "I think I can do it right now! Look, there are Iruka and my Raido too near the counter!"

"No way!" Kakashi opened his eye and traced the length of the bar-counter by a lazy gaze. And there were Raido and Iruka indeed, sitting and chatting. "I want to hear what they are talking about!" declared Kakashi, squinting at Genma.

Genma shrugged.

"Why, I'll tell you. Raido is complaining I'm a jerk. Iruka is upset he gets no more poems. That's it, nothing new!"

"How do you know it?" Kakashi frowned.

"The one doesn't have to be a genius to see obvious things" pointed Genma. "Oh, I'm really sorry Kakashi! I always forget you are an official genius!" added he, hiding his smirk in his third, already half-full jar.

"Yes, laugh at me! It's a pain to be a genius sometimes, you know…" muttered Kakashi tiredly.

"Man, why are you so depressive?" wondered Genma. "You are still free, still assassin and still desiring some affordable fun," he paused, "and that is for example Iruka. But look at me! I've been a fool and pissed off my partner and I don't care! You know why? Because I know that everything will be like it must be, no way otherwise!" declared he wisely. Then sighed heavily and continued "Oh, shit, to tell you the truth it's Raido's philosophy, not mine…"

"I think I'm getting too old…" whined Kakashi.

"If I was at your place, Kakashi, I'd come to Iruka, throw him over my shoulder and take him to some quiet place for a nice… well, let's say for a nice talk!" speculated Genma, watching Raido's back intensely. Kakashi noticed Raido fidgeting on his chair, what meant that the man was aware he was being watched.

Kakashi grit his teeth. He knew the location and approximate desires and destinations of all the men and women in the bar and even outside of the bar. He tracked the movements and was able to jump and kill anybody every bit of each moment, even when in such a half-drunk state. But he couldn't get how to manage Iruka's problem.

"I still don't know who wrote those letters for Iruka" said Kakashi.

Genma looked up from Raido's lower back.

"So what?" he asked.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Just another unsolved mystery…"

"Ah, let it be!" said Genma. "I have another mystery for you to solve!"

Kakashi gave him an interested glance and Genma told him the idea.

"I remember you desired to pull Iruka's ponytail…" Genma received the confirmative nod as Kakashi threw a hungry glance at said ponytail. "And I want to pin my senbon into Raido's ass!" declared Genma enthusiastically. "What do you say if we perform it quickly and run away?" he looked at Kakashi as seriously as he could with all the alcohol in his blood.

"Like real ninja?" asked Kakashi, smirking.

"Like real ninja!" nodded Genma.

z z z

"They are watching us!" hissed Raido angrily. "At least Genma does, I feel it!" added he.

Iruka turned his head to the side and secretly squinted at the two men at the table on the other side of the room.

"Genma watches indeed" confirmed he. "And Kakashi's sleeping I think; that ignorant bastard!"

Raido looked at him with interest.

"I see you are raging because of lack of Kakashi's attention. That's gross! Why won't you talk to him?" he asked carefully.

Iruka shrugged.

"Why should I? It's him who goes after me!" pointed Iruka. "These poems are rather nerving, but still sweet. If he was a bit braver…"

"Kakashi is brave enough. It's not him who sends you letters" muttered Raido, fidgeting on his chair because of the strange itching sensations on his spine. He felt thoroughly watched. And the gaze of the watcher lowered…

"I made investigation, Raido, I know it's him! Who else could it be? He's a master of disguise, he could fool you around" said Iruka.

Raido looked at him and smiled.

"You think the things are right like you want them to be, but it's not so. I believe Kakashi didn't do it. He's confused and he wants to find the guilty party. He's mad about it!"

"Is he indeed?" wondered Iruka reflectively.

Raido nodded.

"Indeed" he confirmed. "Did I tell you Genma wrote me a poem too?"

"Yes, and it's the reason you are so angry at him" stated Iruka. He squinted at Kakashi and Genma. They talked about something intensively, throwing mischievous glances in their direction. "I don't like it, they are planning something, those two!" Iruka muttered thoughtfully.

Raido didn't notice this remark; he was talking about Genma and his poem.

"…can you imagine this? Okay, to think about it what else can you await from Genma…"

And suddenly events started to alternate in hellish motions. First Iruka felt the danger and jumped to his feet. That caused a pain when something sharp was stuck into his side. The instant weakness blocked all his senses except of the hearing and he fell down to the Raido's feet like a puppet. He heard a lot of voices shouting together, but the loudest was Genma's.

"I didn't want to pin him!" yelled Genma. "I wanted to pin Raido!"

"Why the hell didn't you pin exactly Raido?" hissed Kakashi right above Iruka's ear and Iruka understood he was in jounin's arms. Though he didn't feel any touches as if paralyzed. So he was paralyzed, lucky he!

"Well, I realized it was a wrong poison, but it was too late! Instead of harmless aphrodisiac I've got that paralytic…" stated Genma.

"Harmless? Harmless you say? You! You are insane Genma!" cried Raido. There were also some slaps and whacks. Iruka grinned inwardly, rather satisfied.

"I corrected the direction of senbon's flight!" shouted Genma. "If that crazy chuunin sat at his place, there would be no harm done! Why did he start jumping around?"

"That chuunin has subliminal reflexes" murmured Kakashi's voice tenderly. If Iruka wasn't paralyzed he would definitely experience the very pleasurable shudder. Oh, yes, lucky he!

"What do we do now?" asked angry Raido. "How long does it take this poison to leave the system?"

"48 hours" muttered Genma.

"Great!" Raido yelled hysterically.

That was impressive, may be even better then some of his own famous yells, thought Iruka.

"At least I've got what I wanted" laughed Kakashi.

"And what was that?" wondered Raido.

"He wanted to grab Iruka's ponytail!" pointed Genma.

"Well, he has really got what he wanted then" laughed Raido. "He's grabbing the whole Iruka as far as I see it" added he sarcastically.

"Shut up, Raido! For you to know Iruka can't see or feel a damn thing, but he surely hears every word we say!" hissed Genma.

"Really?" drawled Raido with a rather malicious snicker.

Meanwhile Iruka started to think about different variations of evil revenge.

"Now I'm sure I lost my bet. He'll kill you, Kakashi!" declared Genma.

What a silly man, thought Iruka. He was definitely able to invent the more torturing methods of punishment!

"What?" Kakashi asked, completely amazed. "You think about bets? We both are so dead, Genma!" stated he.

"You really are!" came out a Raido's crazy snicker.

'Oh yes, you really are!' thought Iruka, laughing exactly the same crazy snicker, only inwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

z 4 z

"Hey you!" barked Kakashi at the familiar girl from the rooftop he stood on. "Stay where you are!" He jumped to the road and came closer to her. She waited there, astonishment written on her face.

"Good morning, Kakashi-san" said the girl smiling.

She definitely had a nerve, thought Kakashi. But he definitely had no time to be polite!

"Tell me who wrote the letters to Iruka" demanded Kakashi strictly.

The girl made annoyed face and averted her gaze stubbornly. Kakashi sighed. He wondered if all Iruka's students were impersonations of recalcitrance, just like their sensei sometimes was.

"You'll have a substitute teacher today" declared Kakashi, trying his best to stay calm, "and all other days too, because Iruka has problems!"

Girl's eyes went wide.

"Is it because of the letters?" she asked, bringing her hands to her mouth.

Not a heartless one, thought Kakashi, that'll work!

"Sort of" he was smirking, but that smirk was well-hidden under his dear mask.

Staring to the side, girl sighed heavily.

"Will it help Iruka-sensei if I tell you?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"It'll help" confirmed he. It wasn't necessary to specify whom exactly it will finally help.

"It's me who wrote them" muttered the girl quietly.

"You?" Kakashi was really surprised. "What, you have a fancy for Iruka?" he asked disbelievingly. On the other hand – why not? When he was a boy he was fond of his sensei too! Though may be it was not that kind of affection. He tried to imagine what it feels like when your teacher is as protective, tender and attentive as Iruka usually is; when he is not yelling of course.

"No" answered the girl interrupting Kakashi's daydreaming. "It's not Iruka-sensei".

"I don't get it. What was it all for then?" frowned Kakashi.

The girl blushed and lowered her stare strait to the ground.

"Well, there is one boy…" she started. Kakashi rolled his eyes. Almost all troubles have a start of that sort! "I wanted to write to him but didn't know how he can react, so…"

"So you decided to make an experiment on Iruka" stated Kakashi. And a very wise tactic it was. He read the similar story in one of his many books in orange cover, the end was very inspiring!

"Yes" confirmed the girl. "But there was no reaction and I thought it has no sense".

Kakashi started to laugh and received an annoyed gaze from the girl. If she only knew what thoughts and intentions can cause such letters! Iruka wasn't the type of man to show his inner world to everybody, but there surely was a reaction…

"Please" the girl interrupted Kakashi's daydreaming again. "Please, don't tell Iruka-sensei!"

"Gladly! The only possible response to this crazy story will be his famous yelling" Kakashi winced. The girl raised her eyes to Kakashi's face and nodded sadly. "But what do I say to him instead?" muttered Kakashi, thinking hard and not seeing the way out.

"Iruka-sensei says that if you have a problem and you can't find a solution yourself, you are to arrange a brainstorming" declared the girl.

"To arrange what?" asked Kakashi.

"A brainstorming session!" cried girl cheerfully. "It's when you summon all your friends and word a problem, for each of them to give you an opinion, and then you look for optimal solution together… It really works!"

Kakashi shuddered. He imagined all his friends saying to him what they think of this situation. They won't speak, they'll probably sit under the tables shrieking or roll on the floor laughing; at least the first hour and a half approximately! Though, who knows? If there are no other ideas…

"I should go to my classes" pointed the girl uneasily, observing Kakashi's reflective face.

"Wait, how did it happened that your handwriting is so similar to my?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh, it's not my handwriting! I made my little cat write it; I only helped guiding its paw!" said the girl as if it was granted. "I promise not to do it again, do you promise not to tell Iruka-sensei?" she looked at Kakashi, her eyes pleading.

"You can send your letters to anybody, except Iruka" allowed Kakashi. "And I promise I won't tell him it was you" he muttered. So the cat it is. Iruka won't believe it anyway!

z z z

Kakashi felt completely exposed in spite of his mask was at its usual place. The only person who was laughing was Genma. And the rest of shinobi were staring at Kakashi with wide opened eyes. It really started to annoy! He came to the mission room on the busy hour, closed the door and asked everybody to help him, setting out his problem. Since that time lasted this silent staring, exclusively accompanied by the rare hysterical giggles.

"Stop it already!" cried Kakashi. "I have only a half of an hour until Iruka comes to his senses!"

Shinobi started to fidget and wiggle.

"But what did you do in the elapsed 47,5 hours?" asked Raido.

"I was searching and thinking!" declared Kakashi angrily. "Does it really matter now?"

"Why, you should probably tell Iruka the truth!" pointed Izumo. "And end the mission room's blockade; we have a work to do here!"

Kakashi sighed.

"I can't tell the truth. And it's not because the truth itself is absurd and unbelievable. It's because I gave a promise I won't tell!" said he, getting nervous.

"C'mon Kakashi, don't be stupid!" shouted Anko. "Go tell Iruka what he wants to hear! Plus smile at him brightly and he is all yours!"

"Yes, smile at him under your mask, he won't notice it anyway" smirked Asuma sarcastically, itching to light a cigarette right inside of the mission room.

"I find that Anko's suggestion is the optimal in this case" said Ibiki. "But if it'll be not enough for Iruka, tell him you get interrogation for the mental harm you caused. I'm ready to work with you out of turn" added he seriously.

"Thanks, you are too kind!" dropped Kakashi, undisguised irony in his voice.

"I'm sure Iruka will react at the threat of interrogation! He was always such a tender soul!" stated Ebisu. "Though it looks like an intimidation to me".

"Iruka won't be angry at you, my rival! You've been so youthfully concerned about the whole situation!" decided Gai. "We can go all together and tell him not to be mad at you!"

"Yes! Then he'll catch you after everybody's gone and you'll probably regret it double!" laughed Genma.

"I don't get it, Genma, it was you who caused the paralyses, so why is Kakashi the only one to be responsible now?" asked Kotetsu, frowning.

"Save the thinking, it's because Kakashi is interested, don't you see?" giggled Genma.

"I see you are too cheerful today, my friend" frowned Raido and Genma stopped the giggling immediately.

"To think about it one more time, may be it'll be better to let it be and explain nothing? Iruka can live in a dreamland for a while" smiled Kurenai.

"He surely can; right after he'll kill me the moment he wakes up!" muttered Kakashi.

"Then go and tell Iruka it was you who wrote to him!" shrugged Ibiki. "And I'll be waiting to start our session".

"Oh no! I almost broke my brain and tongue to convince Iruka it was not Kakashi who wrote the poems!" cried Raido. "So please don't spoil the result!"

"What, did he really believe it's not Kakashi?" wondered Anko.

"Actually not, he still doubts, but he is almost there" said Raido, a little bit concerned.

Kakashi felt his head starts to ache horribly.

"Wait! Even if I tell him I wrote all the poems that will mean I can write the poetry!" panicked he.

"So what?" Asuma asked.

"I don't write poems, that's what!" cried Kakashi. "And when he'll understand it everything will be damned!"

"Everything? You don't have everything with him!" pointed Genma. "Well, you can have him may be, but you are to be very-very-very fast!"

"Shut up!" Kakashi turned to Genma.

"If you'll be an obedient and respectful boy, I can write some poems for you!" Genma winked at Kakashi.

"Genma, give me a break!" asked Kakashi pleadingly.

"No way! You are to go to Iruka and declare: 'I'M NOT A POET, DO YOU GET A CLUE? STILL IF YOU HUG ME I'LL BE GOOD FOR YOU'" stated Genma. Immediately he was forced to jump up and hide behind the Raido's back, because Kakashi was already there to beat all the poems of the world out of the special jounin.

"Calm down, Kakashi" said Kurenai, catching his sleeve. "It's almost time!"

Kakashi raised his head and checked the time.

"Right! Wish me luck!" he shuddered and turned to leave.

"I hope we were able to help you, my eternal rival!" Gai stood up and grinned enthusiastically.

"Maa, I'm not sure, guys, but thank you for making the time pass so quickly!" pointed Kakashi.

"Go-go genius!" laughed a couple of voices simultaneously.

Kakashi smiled at all of them sheepishly and went away.


	5. Chapter 5

z 5 z

"We can't let him go like this!" declared Genma after Kakashi left the mission room. He stood up and smirked evilly.

"Yes! We should support my eternal rival in his youthful... well, sacrifice?" Gai started to talk pathetically serious, but finished the sentence confused and sat down to think about it.

"Oh, leave it!" cried Anko enthusiastically. "Let's go and watch the show!"

"Yes, it's definitely interesting how Iruka would react" stated Ebisu thoughtfully. "Every time I try a nice talk with him it turns out not so good" he added.

"Did you try to be a jerk with him?" asked Izumo and winked at the stunned Ebisu.

"I'm out of it" said Ibiki. "I find it's unworthy to pry into other's private life".

"Says interrogator!" laughed Anko.

Ibiki frowned.

"You are lucky I don't fight women, Anko!" he pointed.

"Even if the woman wants to be fought?" asked Anko playfully.

"Anko, stop flirting!" demanded Kotetsu. "We have Genma for it and it's absolutely enough!"

Genma pushed Raido's shoulder slightly.

"See, I told you Kotetsu is offended I don't flirt with him!" he said cheerfully.

"And I'm offended when you do flirt with him!" hissed Raido, turning away. "Because everybody remembers what happened the last time you tried to!"

"Raido, don't be an ass, it was a long time ago and not serious" Genma entwined his hands around Raido's waist and nuzzled the back of the other man's neck. "No, I changed my mind!" whispered he into Raido's ear seductively. "Be an ass for me, will you?"

Izumo rolled his eyes and slapped Genma's nape passing the cuddling couple on his way to open the door of the mission room for visitors.

"Hey, I mean it! Let's go now or we'll miss all the fun!" shouted Anko.

"I'm in!" said Asuma. "There is no private life when the bets are made!"

"I guess it's rather because you can smoke outside" assumed Kurenai innocently.

Asuma shrugged.

"Why, I can smoke inside too" declared he in a plain voice, sending her intense gaze of half-lidded eyes.

"Oh no, you are too well-conducted for it" murmured Genma, his nose in the curve of Raido's neck. "No, really, let's go guys! I have an idea!" he told everyone, leaving Raido's side and heading to the door. "I suppose it will be great!"

"Why do I have a feeling Kakashi wouldn't like it at all?" wondered Ibiki, standing up from his seat.

"That won't matter if Iruka would like it" pointed Izumo smiling.

"No one would like it, simply because it's a typical idea of Genma!" predicted angry Raido in a gloomy voice following a group of perky shinobi.

z z z

Kakashi sat on the windowsill in Iruka's bedroom. Iruka was lying on the bed right as he left him two days before – paralyzed, unmoving, frozen, with a little bit surprised expression on his scarred face. Kakashi waited for him to start moving again. He still didn't understand why, but it was somehow painful to see the lively teacher in this condition; he'd prefer to hear the yelling instead of watching the deadly state.

Suddenly Iruka shuddered and groaned, beginning to come back to his senses.

"Psst! Kakashi!" hissed Genma's voice.

Kakashi started and stuck his head out of the window. There he saw Genma, sitting on the rooftop just a meter above.

"Man, can you leave me alone?" whined Kakashi pleadingly.

"For you to ruin my bets?" asked Genma sarcastically. "Never!"

Kakashi shook his head. He also noticed some other figures near Genma.

"You must be kidding me!" there were Anko and Asuma and even Ibiki! Besides, he saw more shinobi looming behind. "Why are they here?"

"All shinobi of the village came to see Iruka killing our famous copy-nin!" Genma joked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and threw a quick gaze into the room where Iruka was trying to sit strait and open his eyes.

"Listen here, I'm going to tell you what to say to Iruka, you just repeat the words" whispered Genma. "I have a very cute idea!"

Kakashi squinted at Genma.

"Are you serious?" he wondered, not encouraged by the suggestion of Genma's help at all.

"Do you have any ideas of your own?" whispered Genma.

"No, but I know you, you can turn any desperate situation into completely hopeless!" hissed Kakashi angrily.

"Don't forget about my bet! I'm an interested side!" declared Genma.

"Right" Kakashi sighed wearily, noticing that Iruka just focused his gaze on the windowsill. The teacher's eyes went wide and then narrowed, he opened his mouth to say something, but only coughed instead.

"Now shut up, Genma, he's back!" hissed Kakashi and returned his head into the room.

Genma laughed.

"You shut up!" he whispered. "And repeat only the words I say to you! By the way, it will be good if you go down to your knees".

"It will be good if you fall down from the rooftop!" hissed Kakashi quietly.

"Bla-bla-bla" laughed Genma teasingly. "I'm here for your very best!"

"You mean your own very best, do you?" whispered Kakashi, a little bit distracted by Iruka's actions.

Iruka stopped coughing, crawled to the edge of the bed and tried to speak again.

"Kk'… kashi-ss…" said he, staying on his all fours on the bed; an effort to talk failed because of the next wave of cough.

While Kakashi watched the other man approaching he thought that he's too young to die. He could accept it if it was in the battle or during the mission, but not like this in the bedroom! So when Genma barked 'On your knees, Hatake!' he obeyed almost tacitly.

Iruka stopped the coughing, inhaled deeply and raised his head only to meet Kakashi's eyes disposed right in front of his own because of the other man's kneeling position. He didn't try to speak one more time, he was completely stunned.

Genma spoke quietly and Kakashi started to repeat, simultaneously marveling the silliness of what was happening to him.

"NOT LONG AGO I FOUND OUT THAT

THERE IS ONE THING I WANT SO BAD…" Kakashi replicated every word Genma declaimed, trying to catch the sense, but couldn't make it out so far.

"I WON'T GO SLEEP OR EAT OR ELSE

UNTIL I HAVE IT AT MY PLACE…" that was really interesting. Kakashi remained alert just in a case there could be any trick. There must be something! Still it was rather entertaining to observe Iruka's face with an expression of deep amazement on it, so Kakashi almost lost the meaning of the next lines.

"OH YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GO THROUGH!

IRUKA I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT…" on this point Kakashi barely made it to control the situation. So when Genma said 'YOU!' Kakashi stopped for a second and found nothing better then to say 'MY PORN!'

Iruka raised his eyes to the ceiling, because of the sudden loud sounds of roars and laughter, which were heard from above.

"Kakashi, you are a true genius!" giggled Genma.

"What do you think you make me tell him?" Kakashi hissed quietly in response, rolling his eye and watching Genma's face looming overhead through the light curtains. "I remember you want to win the bet, but you'd better play fairly!" he added while Iruka was distracted by the noise.

"Look who talks about playing fairly!" laughed Genma. "Anyway, I wash my hands! From now on you play with Iruka yourself, genius!" he pointed, heading back to other shinobi at the roof, who seemed to start a party there.

"Thanks!" whispered Kakashi sarcastically.

Iruka looked at him interestedly, stood up and sat down at the bed's edge right in front of still kneeling Kakashi.

"So…" said he and coughed again. "So what was that?" he asked tenderly, crossing his legs and leaning forward on his elbow to rest his chin on his hand.

Kakashi shrugged. What could he say?


	6. Chapter 6

z 6 z

For a long time Iruka said nothing else, just looked Kakashi in the eye. It made the other man even more nervous, because the one never knows what to expect from that tempered teacher!

Finally Iruka sighed wearily and began the notation.

"I'm glad you do something as creative as poesy, it characterizes you well. Among other things you are inventive, unprompted, observant and skillful jounin. Though, your notorious behavior, regarding constant lateness and already mentioned earlier porn-reading, abash me greatly. Still I understand that every man has his own pros and contras, yes" declared Iruka. He said it in such a calm pace that Kakashi even relaxed. It wasn't very wise of him surely, because when Iruka continued, his tone started to change with every outspoken word, acquiring irritated tunes. "I've been very patient, extremely patient! But you, you make me loose control, Kakashi! I've never known any other so terribly annoying person! You and your ignorant apathy and persistent demands of attention…"

At this point Kakashi was fed up and stopped trying to understand the meaning of lecture. While he stood there on his knees and pretended to listen to this stilted bullshit, he entirely concentrated on the smooth movements of Iruka's lips instead. Iruka, at his side, saw that his lips are watched and was rather annoyed by this fact and by the hungry expression that slowly appeared on Kakashi's face. He became nervous too and, as the tension rose, lost the thread of what he was talking about. So when Kakashi raised his hand to remove a mask from his face and leaned closer to Iruka, the other man considered the touch of warm lips on his own as a blissful rescue.

Kakashi gave Iruka a brief sloppy kiss and pulled away a bit, as if asking a permission to continue or letting Iruka push him away. He saw the teacher gasp in front of him, his eyes closed, lips moisten, and couldn't resist the temptation to kiss him the same way one more time. The third kiss was initialized by Iruka himself. He grabbed the other man's collar with both his hands and persistently drew Kakashi to meet his lips. And it was Iruka, who stocked his tongue out to pave his way into the other man's mouth. 'Here we have our innocent sensei' thought pleasantly surprised Kakashi, enjoying the sensations of gliding touches, slight sucks and nibbles. He never imagined Iruka could taste so great; because if he did, he would have done this long time ago.

Suddenly Iruka stopped and pushed Kakashi away. He stared at him angrily, slowly opened his mouth, stocked his tongue out and removed a single long hair from its surface. A hair happened to be silver. Kakashi facepalmed mentally.

"This" pointed Iruka, "is why I always pull my hair back in a ponytail".

Kakashi looked at him disbelievingly.

"You get a lot of kisses every day, sensei?" wondered Kakashi naïve and suddenly realized that what he said was almost a poem. Iruka gritted his teeth and gazed at Kakashi furiously. "Okay, don't be mad, I know!" Kakashi raised his arms soothingly and tried another guess, obvious sarcasm in his voice, "Do I have to make me a ponytail every time I want to kiss you?"

Iruka was shocked with this sudden, although logical, proposal, but as far as he was angry, he found nothing better then to reply with an ironical "Yes!"

They looked at each other for a while and silence was oh so thick around them.

Iruka wondered whereby his relation with annoying jounin came to the point of kisses and family quarrels and realized they were always quarreling as if they were a couple. How did it happen he was so blind before?

At the same time Kakashi thought that no pretty face-soft lips-velvet skin-cute ass-skillful hands are worth of abandoning his own principles. That's why he barked his "Never!" right into Iruka's face.

Iruka demonstratively cleaned his face with the back of his hand and smirked evilly.

"I see, so that's why you wear your mask! It's because you can't talk without spitting at the others!"

It was Kakashi's turn to grit his teeth, he felt so embarrassed!

"You can think whatever you like!" hissed Kakashi.

"Thanks for permission, I surely would!" Iruka smiled teasingly. He could lie to himself before, but now it seemed to him he really enjoyed this fighting and particularly the presence of this man. The man that was confused and frustrated because of his own actions. Iruka wanted to correct the situation. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kakashi already fixed his mask on his face and turned away firmly.

"Sorry to disturb you so much" said Kakashi, jumping at the windowsill.

z z z

Kakashi crawled to the roof and almost met Genma's face with his head.

"What the hell Genma?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing!" stated Genma, he was in a very dark mood, definitely unsatisfied.

Kakashi looked around. They were alone at the rooftop; all shinobi seemed to return to their usual duties.

"Spit it!" said Kakashi, observing his worried senbon-chewing friend.

"What, it's my turn now? I saw you've spitted already" muttered Genma, grinning. Kakashi said nothing, only stared at him intensely. "Okay!" sighed Genma, "it's because you ruined my bets and jumped him yourself!" he stated angrily. "No, you ruined everybody's bets!"

"C'mon, I have a personal tragedy and you speak of some silly bets again!" Kakashi sat down at the roof near Genma. "You know, you have to add an 'unpredictable termination' to the variations of your bets, like zero".

Genma thought for a while silently and then turned to Kakashi.

"That's a great idea!" he smiled mischievously. "I'd have kissed you, genius, thankful for your idea, if it was safe, but I'm afraid now" added he.

"Why is that?" smirked Kakashi, "afraid to sink in my spit?"

Shaking his head, Genma laughed lightly.

"I have more frightening reasons!"

"For example…" started Kakashi.

"For example jealous Iruka" he shuddered. "Or even worthier – jealous Raido!"

Kakashi smirked.

"Weakling!" he pointed.

"Look who talks! Am I wrong or you ran away from Iruka right now?" asked Genma sarcastically.

"Well, I was a jerk and created a mess, you know" said Kakashi, a little bit confused. "He won't wish to communicate with me again! Ever!" he stated, sighing.

Genma shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning back at his elbows.

"Believe me, I know men! Now you are for him like… ah, let's say like a tasty pie he had a tiniest bite of. He'll watch you and his mouth will water in desire to eat you whole" he speculated.

Kakashi hummed.

"What you not say…" he murmured, rather amused. "Sounds good to me!"

Suddenly he saw two palms grabbing the edge of the rooftop and Iruka's head appeared before his eyes.

"Of course!" speculated Genma further. "The longer he restrains himself, the stronger his desire will grow, what means the sweeter it is for you at the end!"

Kakashi saw Iruka's face turn slightly pink, then red, then dark purple. He pushed Genma two or three times during his talk, but as far as Genma's eyes were still closed, Kakashi got only couple of teasing jabs in return.

"By the way! The same thing works for you too, genius! I guess I'll make a bet which one of you'll beg for mercy first".

"What about you go away from my roof together with those speculations?" yelled Iruka at once, "for example into the place where the sun never shines!" Genma opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, fear written on his face. Kakashi jumped to his feet too. "And for you to know" declared Iruka darkly, "I don't like pies!"

"How about an ice-cream instead?" Genma asked by force of habit in a slightly trembling voice.

"What?" Iruka shrieked.

Genma and Kakashi recoiled simultaneously and started to move back, the further the safer, their steps slow.

"Don't want to see you ever! Both of you!" cried Iruka. "And I swear, I'll be damned if I'll have something with you again, Hatake!" he added and went back to his apartment. In a moment Genma and Kakashi heard the sound of furiously slammed window.

"Great!" whispered Kakashi ironically, staring at the place they saw Iruka a while ago.

"Wow!" Genma was puzzled. "What was that for a place with no sun?"

"I guess it must be an ass, never saw the sun there!" answered Kakashi, shrugging.

"Oh! So you've already been there?" Genma received Kakashi's annoyed look and dropped the teasing. He sighed and sent the other man a guilty smile.

But Kakashi gave Genma another deadly gaze.

"Fuck off!" spitted he. "And never talk to me again!" He was really happy Genma wasn't able to see through his mask. Yes, the infamous copy-nin was pouting, he just couldn't help himself.


	7. Chapter 7

z 7 z

"I feel bad about what I told you, I'm sorry…" said Kakashi. After a silent moment of thinking he sighed and started again.

"I understand my behavior is unbearable… sometimes! and I thank you for your patience. I'd like to promise to improve myself; you know me though and…" he stopped and shook his head. All those weak efforts were nothing. Nothing!

Kakashi looked at his reflection in the bathroom's mirror. Why does he bother at all, he should be ignorant bastard, it's what Iruka called him couple of times. But he couldn't be always ignorant. There were moments when he felt an urge to be truthful not only with himself, but also with the others. Iruka just happened to maybe meet him in the wrong place at the wrong time, or maybe those are some queer circumstances, which have brought them together, but the guy was going to get his damn apologies and a possible explanation!

If he was at Iruka's place he'd never believe those apologies. Yes, he was sorry, but basically for what? For being himself actually! And because of the fact that poor sensei was too gentle and self-conscious… no, self-centered! On the other hand he was also rather nice and it was fun being in his company and talk to him, even when they only quarreled. It felt comfortable and there was the particular tension between them, as if a lot of tiny needles were stretched between the two, making them understand each other mentally, something like to be on the same wave in spite of all they did was either shouting or pouting. Kakashi knew that it's a rare occasion – to meet an interesting human being you feel right with. He sighed again and started to look for the words onwards.

"Hi, Iruka. I remember you don't want to see me… Well, you can close your eyes, but just listen for a second! I won't say it wasn't my fault and mention that those were Genma's speculations, not my own. I don't think you are like a pie. Not that you don't look tasty or…" Kakashi growled and punched the wall with his fist. What was that for an apology? He was a fool! And they call him a genius. Iruka will never forgive him! On the other hand again – forgive him for what? He didn't do anything specifically bad… well, except some inaccurate words! At least the kiss felt good, it was so good and right, as if coming back into a warm cozy home after a long walk under the cold rain. He won't be apologetic for that wonderful kiss. Maybe it would be wise to start his speech another way?

"I liked to kiss you and I want to repeat an experience! Do you have free time this evening?" he gazed at his face in the mirror, rolled his eyes and answered to himself in a high voice, imitating Iruka.

"Of course Kakashi-san, whenever you want me I'm all yours!"

He sighed heavily and turned away from his reflection.

"Very funny… I'm a jerk indeed!" he didn't like obedient Iruka. His Iruka was… Wait, when did Iruka become his?

Kakashi walked into the hallway and stopped in front of another mirror.

"One more truth you need to know about me is that I have no talent to write poesy. I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable with it. I mean not that I don't want to write you poems, I'd like to! Just I can't…" the last words were said in a whisper. So now it turned out that he wants to write poems to Iruka? Kakashi thought about it for a while, than nodded to his reflection.

"I'd like to write you a poem, but I don't have skills for it" said he. This was a good wording. Two or thee statements of the sort and he'll be ready to meet Iruka for a talk. He decided to summarize his intentions.

"Iruka, listen to me for a minute. You are angry with me so I ask you to forgive me; in spite of I don't really get for what exactly. I guess you can help and tell me why the hell you are so mean to me. Besides, I want you to know that I can't write poesy at all, though I suppose I like kissing you and I can do it really well. So please use my beneficial skills as you wish to…" Kakashi coughed and closed his eyes tiredly. Now he came to the conclusion he wants to be dominated by Iruka. A refreshing thought indeed! Kakashi laughed bitterly. The more he thought the worthier it turned out to be. He started to see how convenient it was to be an ignorant bastard. Maybe Iruka wanted to be left in piece with Kakashi as an ignorant bastard for him just like it was before, or maybe it wasn't to insult Kakashi, it was a sort of request, a plea? A plea for Kakashi to dominate him…

Kakashi groaned and decided to go back to the bathroom. There he can do a warm bath and lay there speculating about dominating Iruka or dominative Iruka, or even better – the dominative Iruka seeking to be dominated!

Kakashi licked his lips and turned to the bathroom. Undoubtedly he is able to continue the rehearsal of apologetical speech any moment later.

z z z

Kakashi half-sat in the almost cold water, his head on the edge of the bathtub, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, an expression of blissful happiness on his face.

'Knock-knock!'

Tiredly turning his head to the side, Kakashi stared at the main door through the opened door of the bathroom. Get away whoever you are, he thought lazily.

"Kakashi-san?" asked the familiar voice. "Are you home?"

Kakashi jumped from the bathtub hectically. He grabbed the towel and tied it around his thighs just as he hurried to the door. It's Iruka, he thought, Iruka! A happy smile appeared on his lips.

He almost opened the door but suddenly remembered about his bare face. The first impulse was to take the towel off and hide the face behind it in a case Iruka came not alone. Still, realizing it will be too embarrassing to stay in front of people entirely naked, he decided not to do it and simply pressed the palm to the lower part of his face. Then he opened the door.

Iruka's eyes widened when he saw Kakashi's corpse, wet and with nothing but a towel around the hips. Kakashi hummed, seeing Iruka was alone, made him a sign to come in and leaned against the closest wall. Iruka came in and shut the door.

"Hallo Iruka-sensei" muttered Kakashi, his face still hidden behind his palm.

"Hallo" nodded Iruka. "You can take your hand from your face, I saw it anyway" added he.

"Oh, right" said Kakashi and took his palm away, letting Iruka see his slightly smiling face. "I was thinking about what I should say to apologize… Well, I thought that you won't like it, I imagined you'll probably yell at me anyway… and then I decided to take a bath…" he wanted to tell Iruka something just not to be impolite, but it seemed to him now he'd better stay stunned.

Avoiding looking at Kakashi's appealing body, Iruka started to observe the hallway and noticed the wide-opened bathroom's door. Among all the other stuff he saw there was a half-full bathtub with distinguishing signs of…

"Do you jerk off thinking about me yelling at you?" wondered Iruka, trying to stay cool. It worked so far, though he waited for an answer. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do more - to come closer to Kakashi or to hide behind the coat rack.

"Look at me" demanded Kakashi and Iruka turned to him, fixing the gaze on his face. "Do I look like a man that jerks off thinking about you yelling?" he asked.

"Well…" drawled Iruka, starting to blush. It was silly of him to suppose such a thing!

"I am though" declared Kakashi.

Iruka didn't understand at first.

"What?" he asked completely amazed.

"I said yes, I jerked off thinking about you" pointed Kakashi, watching Iruka's reaction. It seemed that the other man wasn't disgusted, and it made Kakashi glad. But Iruka looked lost and unsure, as if he had expected something and found completely surprising thing instead. "Why are you here anyway?" asked Kakashi frowning.

"I've got a letter just a while ago" he took a paper from his pocket and came closer to Kakashi, handing it to him. "I knew it wasn't you, still I was worried somehow, just a little bit, you know…" muttered Iruka, blushing even deeper and looking to the side.

Kakashi took the paper from Iruka's hand, ignoring the slight shiver caused by the brush of their fingers; he wanted to know what made Iruka worried.

On the piece of paper there were a couple of rhymed words, written in neat italics. That was definitely not Kakashi's handwriting.

'IF YOU WON'T BE MY AT MY FIRST SAY, I'LL KILL MYSELF! I'LL FIND THE WAY' read Kakashi.

"Damn Genma!" he hissed angrily.

Iruka shrugged.

"What if it's not Genma?" he asked, definitely shuddering.

"If it's not Genma I'm going to find the bastard who wrote it and kill him personally for making you nervous" stated Kakashi, stretching his hand out to take Iruka's hand into his own.

"Really?" whispered Iruka, watching his hand disappear in Kakashi's.

Kakashi hummed, stroking Iruka's palm soothingly. Knowing it wasn't Kakashi who wrote a poem this time, Iruka still came to him. Whatever it meant, Kakashi liked the fact very much.

"Sure" smiled Kakashi, drawing the other man to his frame and embracing him tenderly.


	8. Chapter 8

z 8 z

They stood in silence for a while, their bodies barely pressed together. Iruka's head rested on Kakashi's shoulder.

"You're wet!" said Iruka, obviously laughing.

"And what's so funny?" asked Kakashi, sliding his hands down Iruka's spine to entwine them around the other man's waist and pull him closer.

Iruka raised his head to look at Kakashi. Some drops from Kakashi's wet hair fell down on his face, making him wince at the sudden cold sensation. Still, he was smiling and Kakashi's hands on his buttocks felt so warm… Iruka's eyes widened in realization what was happening. But when Kakashi brought one hand up to remove drops from his cheeks he started to miss that hand on the lower part of his back. It felt right, a very simple and liable feeling you get only with a special person. Iruka never went through such an experience; all his previous efforts of close communication were different and never so vivid.

Iruka shrugged, enjoying the tickling caused by tender fingers on his face.

"I don't know, it's just the feeling" he stated mysteriously and yawned.

"You look tired" murmured Kakashi, tracing the other man's scar with his fingertips.

Iruka nodded and yawned again.

"I am indeed" he whispered, leaning into Kakashi's touch instead of moving away. Tiredness after that nerving day was too great for Iruka to fight a sleep when he finally got into such comfortable position. Kakashi understood it very well.

"Come" he said, pushing Iruka aside gently and gripping his hand.

"Where are you going?" muttered Iruka, following Kakashi in tow to the bedroom.

"Sit here for a while, I'll make a tea to vitalize you a bit" Kakashi smiled at him sheepishly heading to the kitchen.

He was back in ten minutes with two cups of hot tea and found Iruka asleep on his bed. After a very short hesitation whether he should wake the teacher up, Kakashi smirked mischievously. He put the cups down at the table, went to his shelf and changed a wet towel to soft pants. Then he climbed into the bed and embraced the other man from behind.

"What are you doing?" murmured sleepy Iruka.

"You ask so many questions, sensei!" whispered Kakashi into his ear. "I'm guarding you in your sleep, are you okay with that?" he asked.

Iruka wiggled for a while, getting comfortable in Kakashi's arms.

"I'll tell you when I wake up next time, too tired to think now" whispered Iruka, relaxing.

Kakashi smiled and buried his nose in the curve of Iruka's neck, inhaling the pleasant scent of the man. He was definitely going to sleep well this night!

z z z

Genma and Raido were on the gate duty. The morning happened to be really nice, so Genma perched on the table and sat there waiting for the sun to start shining on him. Raido hesitated at first, but finally joined his partner.

"Now, look at him!" Genma pushed Raido with his shoulder. "I bet someone just got laid!" he grinned wildly, observing the manner Iruka and Kakashi walked together along the road to the academy.

Raido winced.

"What do you bet?" asked he suspiciously.

"Why, whatever you want, I'm quiet sure I'm right!" Genma said and gave him his hand.

Raido shook the other man's hand, inwardly dancing.

"Okay!" he nodded. "Declare your arguments, please".

Genma smirked and pointed his finger at Iruka.

"His happy face, the glance of admiration he furtively throws over Kakashi after each spoken fraise… he is definitely in love, Raido!" stated Genma wisely.

Raido shook his head and said nothing. He knew Genma was maybe the only one human in the whole world who couldn't understand that there was a possibility to love a person without having sex with them. This option was beyond the borders of Genma's consciousness, he was sure – if you love, you go and fuck your love, and there are no other techniques to manage a true love. So when you don't do it this way it means you are not at all in any love, point. Raido wasn't able to get this philosophy at first, right until Genma decided to show it by his own example.

Kakashi waved goodbye to Iruka and the teacher turned to go to the academy. Before he left, he smiled at Kakashi brightly.

"You see?" Genma pushed Raido again. "You see? What did I say?"

"Let's ask Kakashi" shrugged Raido.

Kakashi came to them and frowned. He noticed that well-known Genma's smirk and supposed there must be something.

"Yo!" he greeted the both men.

"Hi there!" said Genma. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you" nodded Kakashi. "Why?"

"Did he taste good?" asked Genma further. Kakashi looked at Raido. Raido smiled at him and rolled his eyes, as if saying 'what is bred in the bone will not go out of the flesh'.

"You made another bet I see" pointed Kakashi.

Genma nodded.

"Yes, I did! Just tell me who bottomed, it'll do" smirked he.

"No one bottomed" declared Kakashi, enjoying the expression of disappointment and disbelief on Genma's face.

"I won!" smiled Raido, embracing Genma's shoulders and drawing the man closer to him. "Now I get my reward!"

Genma pouted.

"You cheated!" hissed he. "You already knew!"

"Wait, how could he know?" wondered Kakashi soothingly. "And what is reward?" added he.

"It's whatever I want!" Raido leaned to Genma and nuzzled his cheek. "I promise you'll like it, Gen!"

Genma muttered something unintelligible, staring at Kakashi.

"Was it so hard to do Iruka?" wondered he angrily.

Kakashi shook his head.

"First of all - I'm not in a hurry" stated he. "Second point – I take my time to enjoy the foreplay. The third one – Iruka is a very special person; I don't want to ruin our relations. And at last – yesterday I didn't even know about all those points".

"You become old, aren't you, Hatake?" wondered Genma bitterly, "slowing down so much…"

"Look who talks!" Kakashi winked. "I bet you hadn't done one-night stands in ages!"

Genma pouted even more, if it was possible at all. Raido laughed and pulled Genma closer to his chest.

"Don't tease him Kakashi, you know he can't stand fair teasing. And I can't stand him having dubious relations" he stroked the other man's hair tenderly.

"Rai set out some conditions" muttered Genma, obviously angry, but still leaning into Raido's touch. "If he catches me with someone else, he leaves me without my right to restore our relations" added he, glancing at Raido.

Kakashi grinned evilly.

"Did you sign an agreement or something?" he wondered, not at all surprised.

Raido laughed cheerfully.

"An agreement is soldered into Gen's brain!" declared he. "He'd learned a lesson on how stubborn I can be".

"Do you say he has brain?" marveled Kakashi.

Raido shrugged and reached Genma's hand only to squeeze it lightly.

"I don't know about brain, but he definitely has something in him" he pointed.

"Rai, I hate you!" hissed Genma, turning his face to his partner.

"I know!" said Raido and kissed the tip of Genma's nose.

"By the way guys, I wanted to ask you if you know something about the author of this" Kakashi handed a paper with the last poem to Raido. Raido looked at the words and turned pale. "I see," Kakashi smirked, "you definitely know something!"

Genma took the paper from Raido's hand.

"Did you like my new poem?" asked he. "I doubt it's perfect, I could make it better of course…"

"But is it your handwriting?" Kakashi frowned. "I doubt you can write so nicely!"

Genma smirked and reached Raido's cheek to give him a couple of pats.

"Well, I made Raido write it down for me and put it into Iruka's desk. He can be so obedient, when properly persuaded!"

Raido gazed at Kakashi quickly.

"You don't want to know how he did it!" demanded he.

Kakashi nodded at Raido's request, deciding he'll ask Genma later.

"I'm just glad it's not another crazy fool wooing my Iruka. He came to me worried and I wanted to beat the hell out of that author. Though as far as it was Genma … well, I can't be angry at this bastard!" he smiled.

"See, Raido! 'MY Iruka' he says… I told you we are helping two loving hearts to find each other!"

Raido rolled his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I can't be angry at this bastard either!" he muttered and turned to Genma. "I remember what you said was that we are helping two pretty asses to satisfy each other!"

Kakashi giggled quietly.

"By the way…" he started.

"Yes?" drawled Genma and Raido simultaneously.

"I'm going to try and make one very pretty ass happy today" declared Kakashi. "If I don't get a mission of course" he added frowning.

"You don't have missions until tomorrow" Raido looked for Kakashi's schedule in the gate's journal. "So there is appointment with Iruka I presume…"

"No!" laughed Kakashi. "No appointment, no date planned, just the bare enthusiasm on my part"

Genma looked at him, a sarcastic expression on his face.

"Well, I thought you said you are not in a hurry!"

Kakashi raised one brow.

"Don't you think I waited long enough already?" asked he. "It was the whole long night of restraining!"

"More then enough!" laughed Genma.

"There is never enough time to wait when you are waiting for your true love to…" started to declare Raido, but suddenly found it impossible to continue because his mouth was blocked by Genma's hand.

"Anyway," stated Genma, winking at Kakashi, "we wish you luck, genius!"


	9. Chapter 9

z 9 z

Kakashi sat under the tree, reading his orange-covered book.

"Hallo Kakashi-san!" the familiar girl sat on the ground near him.

"Yo!" said Kakashi, still reading his book. "How's 'that boy'?"

"Oh! He's okay I guess" shrugged the girl. Kakashi raised one of his brows. "But there is that girl…" sighed she.

Kakashi rolled his eye and grinned.

"Say, are the lessons over for today?" he asked.

"Why, yes" the girl nodded. "But if you are to see Iruka-sensei, you'd better beware!"

"Why should I?" frowned Kakashi, standing up.

"He's in the most furious mood today, we were very bad students and made him angry!" said the girl. "A couple of times" added she.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be careful" Kakashi smiled sheepishly and headed to the academy.

The girl smirked at his back. Maybe, after torturing that ninja, Iruka-sensei will be kinder tomorrow, she thought.

z z z

Kakashi watched Iruka going along the corridor, a cup with something hot in his hand. The teacher was so furious, he noticed nothing around him and Kakashi decided he'll follow and spy. Iruka entered his classroom and put a cup at the table, turning a head to the blackboard. Then he growled and struck the table with his fist so that the cup swayed. Kakashi automatically jumped forward and put out his hand in one swift gesture to catch a falling cup. Not only he revealed his presence, but also ended down on his knees in front of Iruka, hissing because hot black liquid spilled over the edge of the cup at his bare fingers.

Iruka looked at him, surprised, and a little sarcastic smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks for saving my coffee, I need it so much now" he stretched out a hand and Kakashi gave a cup back to him. "Look at this" Iruka waved his free hand in direction of the blackboard and took a sip of coffee. "I swear – if this freak is brave enough to catch my eye anytime soon, I'll cut one of not so vital organs off his body!"

Kakashi stood up and read the words, written on the blackboard. They were: 'OH BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF FATE, WILD LIKE A HURICANE! PLEASE PRAISE MY PATIENT WAIT AND LET ME BE YOUR MAN!'

"Wow!" Kakashi was amazed. "So you know who did this one?" asked he.

Iruka nodded.

"He'd been trying to get my attention for a long time. Though I told him I'm not interested" said Iruka, wincing. "It seems that your example inspired him to make one more effort".

Kakashi whistled and squinted at the teacher.

"I see you are popular, sensei" he murmured, "and who's the man?" Jealousy started to crawl into him, demanding to do something to make that sudden plagiarist disappear. It seemed that his feelings were more serious then he expected.

"Why would you like to know?" asked Iruka, squinting at Kakashi too.

"Maybe I want to execute him myself" Kakashi smiled sheepishly, hoping that smile would make his jealousy not so obvious.

The corners of Iruka's lips started to rise slowly.

"Why would you want to?" wondered he flirtatiously.

Kakashi shrugged, he really had no adequate reason to do it. Iruka looked out of the window and noticed the day had begun to redden.

"You'd probably say I ask too many questions again…" he didn't even turn his head to see Kakashi nodding. "Walk me home, will you?"

As they went along the road in silence, Kakashi tried to understand who the hell that man could be, but got not a single clue. He started to frown. It's impolite to chase anyone when you were clearly told your attention is unwanted. On the other hand it was exactly the thing he'd do even if he was declined.

"Stop this thinking, I can hear your brain work" muttered Iruka, stopping in front of his porch.

"Sorry" said Kakashi. He wasn't sure if he was sorry or not. He wasn't even aware of what he was going to say or to do now, he felt sort of lost. He hoped Iruka didn't notice it. Yet, he wasn't sure about it too. Genius, wasn't he?

"Listen here" started Iruka, looking Kakashi into his one visible eye. "It happened to be a hell of the day today. My kids were all naughty and this kunai-practice was so tiresome. Then this damn poem at the end… I suggest you to come in," he averted his eyes "if you are not against that I'll use you" the last words were barely audible.

Kakashi's eye widened. Iruka says he wants to use him? Should he leave now without even finding out what that meant, how could he ever forgive himself? So he gave Iruka a slight nod of his head.

Iruka opened the door and hold it for Kakashi to come in. They took off their shoes and vests and Iruka waved his hand in direction of the closed room, silently asking Kakashi to go and wait there. As Kakashi entered the room he realized it was a bedroom. He stood on the rift, surprised, deciding what could be there, when one strong hand entwined around his waist and he was pushed inside.

"Take off your turtle-neck, you don't need it" said Iruka's voice behind him. The voice was low and seductive or was he dreaming? He obeyed anyway. The tone was pleasantly demanding, just enough to forget to argue, though he hesitated a bit if he should take his mask off too. Yes, Iruka had seen his face already, but reaction was tacit.

"You can leave your mask on" said Iruka, his hand lowered and Kakashi saw the other man's fingers unbutton his pants. When Iruka said he'll use him he definitely meant it! Suddenly the wet cloth was laid on Kakashi's now bare shoulders and made him gasp.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" said Iruka, turning him around and pushing him back. Kakashi ended sitting on the bed with Iruka standing above him between his legs.

"Not at all afraid, sensei!" smirked Kakashi, raising his hands to Iruka's hips. The hands were slapped and he wisely took them away immediately. This demanding Iruka was scary! And he liked it, damn him!

"You don't touch and you don't talk" declared Iruka, making Kakashi lean back on his elbows. He took off his own t-short and loosened the ties of his pants to have a free access to lower part of body. "You can moan though" added Iruka, smiling evilly and went down to his knees. He traced Kakashi's abdomen with his fingertips, invoking a shiver of the pale body in front of him.

The drops of cold water ran down from the wet towel around Kakashi's shoulders to his stomach. Iruka stretched out his hands to spread the water along Kakashi's torso. Cold water cleared Kakashi's mind, but when Iruka's fingers stopped on the edge of his pant's waistband, he lost it again.

"Hips up!" murmured Iruka, licking his lips. Kakashi wasn't quiet aroused before, but the look on Iruka's face and that brief demand made him stone-hard in a second. He raised his hips with a growl, letting the teacher pull his pants off together with the underwear.

Iruka watched the pale body with a smile. In one smooth movement he lifted one of Kakashi's legs and placed an underknee on his shoulder.

"Hope you won't be angry at me for my intentions" whispered he, nuzzling the inner side of Kakashi's thigh. "I'm too stressed today to repress myself," Iruka stopped the teasing and leaned to Kakashi's member, taking one tentative and tender lick of the flesh, "unlucky you".

Kakashi didn't think he was unlucky. He felt otherwise, especially when he watched the teacher licking his cock with the whole surface of his tongue. At first Iruka did it forcefully and torturously slow, from the base to the tip, moving from back side of the cock to the left, then back and to the right. Iruka was definitely enjoying himself and it made Kakashi moan even louder. He gritted his teeth and took a big gasp when Iruka stopped the licks, took the very tip of the cock in his mouth and gave it a suck. Kakashi couldn't restrain himself and pushed himself into the teasing mouth. Iruka groaned around the demandingly entering flesh and took it all. And then Kakashi felt that teacher starts to press the lower abdomen to his shin. He moaned and moved the leg further to the one definite bulge, making Iruka start the more comfortable sliding of still covered member along his shin.

Staring at the sealing, Kakashi didn't dare to touch that head and gripped the bed sheets instead. Iruka was incessantly taking his cock fully into the hot mouth, he raised his head only to go back down and swallow it fully again. The rhythm grew faster. That teacher managed to simultaneously rub his own cock at Kakashi's leg and work the gorgeous cock of the other man with his mouth. He sunk into the actions hungrily, completely, steadily bringing both of them to the blissful release. Kakashi started to wiggle, moaning loudly, arching his back every time to meet Iruka's wet mouth, pressing his leg closer and rubbing it against the hard sliding length of Iruka's cock.

One of Iruka's hands slid off Kakashi's inner thigh and he raised it again to caress the other man's balls. Kakashi moaned Iruka's name loudly and Iruka almost came, eyes rolling in unbearable pleasure, still he continued the movements. When Iruka's pants became wet against his leg, Kakashi bit his lower lip under his mask, achieving his own release. Suddenly Iruka coughed and stood up. He lowered his pants, freeing his cock to take it in one hand and Kakashi's – into the other. He straddled one of Kakashi's legs and began to pump both of them. This time Kakashi couldn't stop himself. He covered Iruka's hands with his own, supporting the teacher and leading both of them to their completion, until they lost themselves, until all the semen was out.

Iruka shook Kakashi's hands off and reached for the towel. He took it from Kakashi's shoulders and carefully wiped both their members clean.

"As neat as ever" murmured Kakashi, satisfied and sated.

Iruka threw the towel away together with his ruined pants and leaned to Kakashi. He wanted to pull the mask down the other man's face to see his expression. Kakashi was smirking slightly, the drops of blood on the lower lip he bit through. Iruka licked the blood away and smiled.

"Thank you" he murmured, "and sorry for that".

"No, thank you, sensei" laughed Kakashi, pulling Iruka on top of him and planting a sloppy kiss at his lips. "Would you allow me to stay with you tonight?" asked he, ready to leave if Iruka says 'no'.

Iruka shrugged.

"If you want to" said he, lying on the bed near Kakashi. "At least it was me who used you, so you can do whatever you like now".

"I'd like you to use me more often this way" whispered Kakashi, turning Iruka around to draw the other man's spine to his chest and entwine his arms around Iruka's waist. "And press your ass closer to me" added he.

"That's dangerous, I guess" Iruka laughed tiredly and yawned. Still he gladly leaned to the other man's body, enjoying the feel of the warm skin against his. He should use this sort of distraction more often, decided he.


	10. Chapter 10

z 10 z

As Iruka woke up slowly, he started to perceive something was out of usual order. First of all he was partly pressed into the mattress by the warm body. But that wasn't annoying. The annoyances began when Iruka realized the frightening fact that it was already light outside.

"What time is it?" he yelped, making an effort to sit up in the bed. An effort went in vain and plus to all both his legs were immediately blocked by the strong pale leg.

"It's too early even for you" murmured a lazy voice into his ear.

"Kakashi!" Iruka darted to stand up again, but his free hand was caught and fixed above his head. "You don't dare ruin my schedule! Yesterday I skipped the breakfast, I had no time for my usual morning exercises, I even forgot half of the graded papers at home!" Iruka wiggled under the firm body. Not that he was really hoping to break free… but he wanted to show his displeasure anyway. "And it's entirely your fault!"

Kakashi, who was definitely enjoying the delicate wiggling, opened one eye.

"Are you challenging me to make some morning exercises on you?" he asked, entwining his fingers with the fingers of Iruka's captured hand. "Or shall I better feed you?" added Kakashi seductively, moving smoothly to lie on top of teacher's body.

Iruka stopped to wiggle and narrowed his eyes.

"If you don't let me go to get ready for the day properly, I'll make you regret it later" hissed he.

Deciding not to play with Iruka's furious temper, Kakashi rose to his knees and offered him a hand. The teacher grabbed a hand angrily and sat up in one quick motion, almost meeting Kakashi's chest with his nose by inertia. Kakashi caught him and stroked his hair gently, planting a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Whatever you want" he whispered and retreated to gather his clothes. "I'm going to the shower" added he, turning his head to Iruka.

Iruka nodded.

"I'll join you in a minute" he said, looking for clothes to wear. "We should spare the water".

Kakashi blinked. Iruka did it again! First he rejects and now he whips up. Everything was so tempting with the teacher; indeed, the one could never say what to await of him the very next moment. But Kakashi won't like it any other way.

z z z

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone, thinking that today it was the second morning he spent with Iruka and he felt very comfortable about their activities. There was no tension between them; he even liked all the little quarrels they had on the tacit basis. He definitely wanted their relations to last, but he didn't know what Iruka thought about it.

"Am I just an irritation or distraction for him?" he asked aloud. "I wonder if he considers me as anything else... maybe a friend, a lover, a life's partner... Those teachers can be rather sentimental, I presume". Kakashi turned around and headed in direction of the mission room.

Saying he wanted to use Kakashi, Iruka must've been dissembling. Kakashi remembered how responsive the teacher was and grinned. They discussed nothing and they planned nothing yet, but who said they couldn't enjoy each other?

The door of the mission room was blocked by the shrink figure sitting on the ground.

"Genma? Is it you?" asked Kakashi, coming closer. A man raised his head and Kakashi's eye widened at the sight he caught.

"Ye" muttered Genma and lowered his head to hide his face again. But Kakashi made one more step and cupped Genma's chin, forcing the man to look at him.

"Cutie!" murmured Kakashi, frowning. "Who did this?" he asked, carefully tracing the dark blue and purple bruises on his jaw and under the left eye.

Genma shrugged and turned away, wincing. He could barely talk.

"Rai" he whispered. Then he turned his head back to Kakashi and smiled. "Rai" he repeated louder, and with the strange tenderness in his voice.

Kakashi shook his head. He put a scroll with simple medical equipment out of his pocket and kneeled in front of Genma to summon it and work the bruises.

"And the reason was…" he demanded an explanation.

Preparing a piece of cotton, wet with disinfecting liquid, Kakashi thoroughly observed the places where the skin was broken and started to swab the dry blood away.

Genma shrugged again.

"Hayate" he coughed.

"Oh, did Raido walk into you and Hayate?" muttered Kakashi trying his best to cause as little pain as possible. Still it seemed Genma didn't care much about anything at all. He stared into space, muttering something unintelligible about Raido, who'll never forgive him, and the life, that was pointless.

"Is Hayate alive?" asked Kakashi.

"Ye. He's not the guilty one" Genma tried to smirk, but it was a poor smirk. "He's just an unhappy soul who lost his only love".

"So you are the generous soul who decided to resolve a noble goal of making him less miserable?" guessed Kakashi. He received a shrug and a nod and a sigh; that meant he guessed it right. "Couldn't you think of any other method of comforting a man? I mean except sex?"

Genma stared at Kakashi bluntly, so Kakashi waved his hand and let him be.

"Of course you couldn't! Raido knows it too, but he's upset anyway" he added, sticking plasters over the worst bruises and observing his work with a satisfied smile. "You look like Raido more then Raido himself, buddy!" stated he.

"Thanks" Genma laughed bitterly.

"You are welcome" said Kakashi seriously, putting the scroll back into his pocket. "Now you are an unhappy soul, who lost his only love, aren't you?"

"Yap" coughed Genma. Kakashi frowned on this statement, something was wrong.

"Why are you sitting here? You'd better go home" pointed Kakashi. He knew the possible answer to his question – Genma and Raido rented a flat for two.

"Home?" muttered Genma. "My home's where Rai is".

Kakashi looked at the mission room's door.

"You mean Raido's on duty today?" he asked and received a nod from Genma. "That's why you are sitting here?" there was another nod. "Did you hit your head?" wondered Kakashi.

Genma shrugged.

"I see" drawled Kakashi and opened the door of the mission room. The first thing he saw was a Raido's shoe, hanging in front of his face in the door frame and then the whole Raido jumped down to the floor. Kakashi looked into his tear-stained eyes and sighed.

"So you sit there" Kakashi pointed his finger at the little window above the door, "and watch him?"

Raido simply turned around and went to the desk.

"You've got a mission, Kakashi" he said in a hoarse voice.

"You two are like small kids" declared Kakashi, taking the scroll. "He's a fool by his nature, nothing can change it. But you are too mulish to accept it".

"Did you come here to tell me what I already know, you, smartass genius?" cried Raido bitterly. "Or you mean I should praise his intentions to fuck every moving object?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Not exactly" he pointed. "I talked to him now, he's not quiet himself. I'm afraid his head was traumatized".

Raido became pale in a second.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, visibly worried.

"You know the other reason why he sits near the door whining?" Kakashi raised one brow.

"Can you take him to the hospital?" asked Raido pleadingly.

"I have a mission here" Kakashi waved a scroll in front of Raido's face. "Go and bring him there yourself, I'll wait here until Iruka comes to take your place".

"I…" muttered Raido unsure. "I can't…"

"Admit you have to, Raido. Besides, you know you've already forgiven him. And remember that Hayate is a poor chick indeed" stated Kakashi.

Raido sighed and headed to the door. He turned around near the exit and gave Kakashi an unreadable gaze.

"It's easy to moralize, isn't it?" he asked sarcastically. "You'd better not forget to look at yourself sometimes" his voice cracked into the shout at the end of the fraise.

Kakashi watched him going out and gently lifting Genma's almost unconscious body into his arms.

"Rai" Genma smiled happily, entwining the weak hands around his partner's neck. "Rai…"

"Be quiet, I'm taking you to the hospital" said Raido.

"Rai" muttered Genma again, "won't you leave me? Promise you won't leave me…"

Raido's eyes widened and he looked back at Kakashi again.

"What did I tell you?" asked Kakashi. "Run fast!"

Raido nodded and jumped to the rooftop, heading to the hospital.

Iruka came just the moment Raido left.

"What's happening here?" wondered he, watching Raido's back. "He should hand the shift over to me!"

"He's taking Genma to the hospital" Kakashi smirked.

"Why is that?" Iruka frowned.

"Want a long maudlin story?" asked Kakashi.

"As brief as possible, please" said Iruka, placing his bag under the table and starting to arrange the scattered scrolls.

"Okay, Genma decided to distract Hayate from grieving over his dead crush. So far our senbon-sucker is used to do it only one way – by having sex. This morning Raido returned earlier from the mission and caught both of them hot. He gave Genma a couple of ardent punches and said he doesn't want to see him anymore. Genma went all miserable and sat near the mission room's door whole day today. To tell you the truth the beats were bad enough, poor guy can't even talk properly. And when I told Raido I suspect it's a concussion, he immediately went all snobbery and snots too. That's in brief" said Kakashi, watching Iruka's eyes widen.

"I won't want it happen to me" whispered Iruka.

"I won't want it happen to you either" nodded Kakashi. "That's why… the man, who wrote you a poem yesterday… What's his name?"


	11. Chapter 11

z 11 z

Iruka was angry. Empty mission room sunk in thin humming silence, except the rustle of the icha-icha pages Kakashi turned over from time to time.

"You should leave for a mission" repeated Iruka again trying his best to sound calm. He was sure that jounin sat here only to tease him. "Kakashi, I'm talking to you now!"

Kakashi slowly raised his head to look at the teacher's face. The stare was as lazy as possible; it made Iruka clench his fists. He arranged scrolls, old ones too, he verified yesterday's reports, he prepared a plan for tomorrow, he even started to grade his student's tests and Kakashi was still there, sitting in front of him and reading hateful porn! Iruka couldn't understand the jounin's intentions and became more and more nervous rather than angry.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" hissed he.

Kakashi lowered his gaze into the book.

"I'm trying to figure out one very important thing" murmured he.

Iruka rolled his eyes, inwardly growling.

"What's that thing?" he asked.

"You'll see very soon" reassured Kakashi, turning another page. "I'm almost done with it".

Iruka sighed. There was no possibility to win in a verbal fight against this jounin until he'll start to yell, that's why he decided to wait. But just waiting was boring and Iruka thought he can irritate Kakashi a little bit too, for example by some aloud speculations.

"The fact we were together yesterday doesn't mean you have a right to abase me" he declared, doing his best to sound as if it was a very insignificant detail.

"What you not say" muttered Kakashi quietly, grinning under his mask.

"What?" asked Iruka, staring at Kakashi and not getting the point of his strange reply.

"What 'what?'?" jounin smiled at him sheepishly. Now, who was more irritating?

Iruka stated it was already more then enough for his cranky patience. He jumped up from his chair, slamming fists into the desk's surface and opened his mouth to yell, but there was no chance. Suddenly the door burst open and Raido tumbled into the room, laughing hysterically.

"Guess what happened!" demanded he loudly.

Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other and shrugged.

"You've got a concussion too?" asked Kakashi cheerfully.

"Very funny, Hatake!" said Raido, rolling his eyes.

"Genma was only pretending he's not well?" Iruka doubted it, but he could think of no smarter version now, he just sat back on his chair.

"No!" declared Raido, coming to Iruka's desk. "When I returned home in the morning, Genma grabbed his senbon reflexively and by slapping the bastard's face I made it pin into his tongue! Accidentally, senbon was soaked in a mixture of retardation serum and truth serum" he paused, laughing. "That's why he's acting strange".

Kakashi started to smirk too. Iruka was stunned at first, but then joined them.

"How long does that mixture works?" asked Kakashi finally.

"I remember that all those serums are in effect for approximately 48 hours. At the hospital they have no antidote for non-lethal stuff, so I'm taking a day off tomorrow" he pointed, smiling happily. "Oh yes, I'm going to get my revenge!"

Iruka nodded slowly.

"I'll note you are off for tomorrow, Raido" said he. "And don't forget to make him pay for my 48 hours in frozen state" reminded he.

"Sure, Iruka" smiled Raido. "Bye, guys!" he waved his hand and ran away.

The thin humming silence returned into the room. Iruka stared at Kakashi, who stared into his book. Not able to remember why he was mad at jounin just the couple of minutes ago, Iruka whined aloud and received an interested glare.

The door opened one more time and Izumo came in.

"Hallo" he greeted the both men politely. "How are you doing?"

"Wonderful!" Iruka drawled sarcastically, still staring at Kakashi. "You are early today, your shift is in an hour" stated he.

Izumo put the stack of papers at the free desk.

"Well, I have to work some papers for hokage, so I'd like to start it now" said he.

"That's great, because I'd like to talk to Iruka" Kakashi raised his head and looked at Izumo questioningly.

"Okay" nodded Izumo, looking at Kakashi. "And what did you do here before I came in?"

"Mutely stared at each other of course" muttered displeased Iruka.

Izumo frowned.

"I thought you get well with each other now" he took his place to start the work.

Kakashi got down from the desk he'd been sitting on, grabbed Iruka's hand and pulled the teacher to the back door.

"Where are you dragging me, stop it!" squeaked Iruka.

"We'll get well while Izumo will look over the scrolls" declared Kakashi, dragging Iruka further along the corridor and finally pushing him into the small chamber. It was dark inside, so Iruka saw nothing, but he distinctly heard the sound of the locking door. Then a firm hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back. Iruka whined at the tugging sensation and darted to get free. His actions made the situation even worse. He was turned around and pressed with his face to the wall.

"You dart one more time and I'll make you regret it" murmured Kakashi into his ear, tugging at his hair again. The voice was surprisingly warm and tender, considering the position they were in. "Be a good boy for me".

"What do you want?" croaked Iruka, feeling Kakashi's knee intrude into the gap between his own knees and start to move slowly up. The mixture of pressure and gentleness caused the anticipating tremble in Iruka's whole body. It was poisonous, he wanted more of it.

"The name of your admirer, please" whispered Kakashi, meeting Iruka's crotch with his knee and starting to move down. Iruka realized he needs that knee back and arched his spine to gain a contact with the other man.

"No!" he exhaled stubbornly. Though he didn't know what exactly made him that stubborn – his self-conscious mind or the desire of the torturous pleasure to last. Iruka feared that Kakashi had already figured out the cause. Oh, he definitely did.

"He's some weakling, isn't he?" asked Kakashi, tracing Iruka's neck with the tip of his finger, suppressing the inward itch to do it with the tongue. "He can't be firm, he just waits for you to come over into his flaccid hands" he continued the slow sweet torture, this time poking a strong palm under Iruka's shirt and sliding it up along the bare skin. "He can't rule you the way you deserve to be ruled, that rag, he's not interesting. Am I right?" naughty fingers approached one of the nipples and squeezed it, making Iruka groan approvingly and lean into the body behind him. "Ebisu that is" stated Kakashi and pulled away.

Once again free, Iruka turned around, breathing heavy.

"Okay, you are right" confirmed he in a low voice. "So what?"

Kakashi laughed and caressed Iruka's thigh.

"You tell me" demanded he. "Tell me what you really want".

Iruka stared into the darkness blindly. He surely wasn't ready to say what he wanted. He didn't even know what he wanted; he didn't admit that he wanted…

"I want you to give me a break" said he, grateful for the darkness.

"You are having a break now" stated Kakashi, putting his other palm on the side of Iruka's hip. "Try one more time".

"Let me go" said Iruka in a trembling voice, wishing those hands start to slide along his body and bring him pleasure. He wanted to be taken, he itched for domination, but he couldn't say it aloud. The fact that he took Kakashi home yesterday to suck him off was liberal enough. If that bastard didn't understand Iruka's requirements he could go to hell with all this teasing, he doesn't need such a fool.

"Make me" said Kakashi.

"No!" cried Iruka.

"Then I'll make you" declared Kakashi.

"You'll make me let me go?" asked Iruka sarcastically.

"Exactly" said Kakashi, sliding his arms to Iruka's buttocks and squeezing them. "Because you want to be made" continued Kakashi, drawing Iruka to his body and pressing their abdomens together. "I figured it out, you see" he moved his hips a little bit up performing a circle against Iruka's lower part. Iruka tilted the head back, moaning. "Tell me you want it" Kakashi pushed Iruka back until he was clamped between him and the wall. "Tell me you want it, for me to make you right".

"Kakashi…" Iruka moaned, entwining his hands around Kakashi's neck and bringing one of his knees up to the other man's waist.

"Am I a genius?" murmured Kakashi into Iruka's ear, starting to poke him with the slight rhythmical pushes of his hips.

"You're the best!" Iruka bit his lower lip to stop the whining, though the suppressed sounds he made were even more inspiring for both of them.

"Tell me you want me to take you" whispered Kakashi. He stopped with that teasing poking and started to slide along Iruka's lower part, each time pressing a little bit further into the other man's body.

Iruka shook his head furiously, moving opposite to Kakashi's movements and pressing into him with all his strength too.

"Noooo" drawled he stubbornly. He couldn't remember if he had ever enjoyed any act so intensely. "No!"

For Kakashi that 'No' sounded almost like plea. He hissed 'Yes!' into Iruka's ear, pulled the other man's second leg to join his first one around his waist and tugged Iruka's pants down just enough to have a good access to his neat ass. The firm buttocks tensed under his palms when he squeezed them and launched his fingers between the fleshes, tracing the crack down to the precious hole he desired to intrude. "There we go" pointed Kakashi, pushing the one slavered finger inside.

Iruka hugged Kakashi's neck and hid the face in the curve of his neck. "More" he whined, sucking the other man's skin. "Not enough for me".

Kakashi growled thankfully and lifted Iruka higher to free his stone-hard erection and position it at Iruka's entrance.

"Than take a big one, will you?" asked he, forcing himself to wait for response and not push without the invitation.

Iruka impaled himself without any warning, taking Kakashi's member all the way into him. It was enormously painful, but it seemed to him that he needed it this way now.

"You are welcomed, big one" whispered Iruka, tears running down his cheeks and dripping on the bare skin of Kakashi's shoulder.

Waiting for Iruka to adopt to his huge intruder, Kakashi kissed the other man's ear tenderly, then his cheek and his nose. He kissed all the tears away from his face and started to stroke Iruka's back. Slow and gentle at first, the pace of the strokes rose, preparing them both for the approaching start of the penetrative movements.

"I appreciate it" whispered Kakashi, making a short probing push back and forth inside of Iruka's body. Iruka groaned approvingly. "I'll show you how I appreciate it" added Kakashi, pushing harder.

"Show me" pleaded Iruka, moving against Kakashi's pushes to intensify their convergence. After the couple of probing movements they extended an active rhythm, meeting each other with every stroke, crying into each others shoulders, feeling the blissful release approaching relentlessly.

Kakashi raised his head from Iruka's shoulder and caught his earlobe between his teeth.

"No more Noes for my member" declared he demandingly pushing harder into Iruka. Iruka whined, tilting his head back. "I get a permanent access into this ass" added Kakashi, already feeling Iruka's muscles clench around his forceful member. With a loud cry Iruka came and Kakashi pressed the man harder into the wall, fucking him hectically and riding their both orgasms.

"Iruka" he groaned, feeling his semen run into the moaning and definitely satisfied man.

Back to his senses, Kakashi pulled out of Iruka carefully and lowered the other man's body to the floor. He kissed the forehead of the panting man and fixed his clothes quickly.

"I have to go, do you hear me?" asked Kakashi, stroking Iruka's hair. Iruka nodded and Kakashi stood up. "I'm late for a mission, but your ass was definitely worth the punishment. Hope to see it soon again" he added and went out of the chamber.

When Iruka walked back into the mission room his legs wobbled. Izumo raised a head and observed him, smirking.

"Got well finally, I presume" said he. Instead of an answer Iruka uttered a satisfied growl and fell down on the chair. "Heard you even here" added Izumo, returning to his writings.

Iruka sighed dreamily and laid his head on his stretched on the desk arms. What was it he felt now? Euphoria? Definitely not! Somehow, in a very short time, the world turned to the wonderful place for him, because now he knew there was a soul to understand him.

z z z

On his way to the gates, Kakashi passed by the huge academy tree. His acquaintance sat under it, a tragic expression written all over her face.

"Yo!" Kakashi jumped to the ground, but got no reaction from the girl. "How's life?" he asked carefully.

Girl said nothing, just turned her sad face to him.

"How's 'that girl'?" asked Kakashi, knowing a probable answer.

"'That girl' dates 'that boy'" spitted she bitterly.

Kakashi smiled inwardly on the young and yet silly child.

"That's great!" stated he.

"Is it?" wondered the girl, staring into the space.

"Of course!" nodded Kakashi. "It's always great when two people find each other".

"And what about me?" the girl turned her face back to Kakashi. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Look at the situation from the different standpoint – you know now that neither of them was meant for you and you should wait for your own precious person" declared Kakashi wisely. Suddenly he thought it'll be important to specify it. "By 'waiting' I mean not jumping some random cute fools".

"You really believe there will be a precious person for me?" asked the girl, her eyes wide and full of hope.

"Yap!" affirmed Kakashi. "The trick is to be very patient and keep your mind open".

"Thank you, Kakashi-san" smiled the girl happily. Kakashi nodded and jumped up to the tree.

Heading to the gates, Kakashi realized he was not only very late for a mission, but also had a severe headache. Still, this pain was scarcely a worthy consequence for being a real genius.


End file.
